Hidden Feelings
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: This takes place after the episode Karai's Vendetta. What would happen if Karai had secret feelings for April. What if April had those same feelings. Pairings: Kapril, Rikey, Leo/OC, Donnie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys I just saw the new episode Karai's Vendetta and this idea popped into my head hope you like it. And this is in the 2012/2013 season for anyone who wants to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

_Hidden Feelings_

_Chapter 1: Meeting Karai._

I was trying to get away from Karai as she followd me. I had called Donnie a few minutes ago but nothing seemed to work.

"I AM HAVING THE WORST DAY EVER!" I scream as Karai tackles me to the ground.

"You are arn't you." Karai whispers in my ear as she puts her hands to trap me.

I look up at her in fear as I see something flash in her eyes. I open my mouth to say something when I feel Karai's lips push onto my own. I want to push her off me but I feel my body mold into her and kiss her back. After she releases me I look up at her in shock.

"I-I should g-go." She says as she runs away from me.

_What the heck was that about? _I think as I get up and start walking towards the tunnels.

My T-Phone beeps and I see a text from an unknown number.

_**Keep this between us...**_

_**Karai**_

I save her number and smile to myself as a thought crosses my mind.

_Does this mean were sort of dating and how'd she get my number? _I think as I quickly type a reply.

_**How'd you get my number?**_

_**April**_

I run all the way to the sewers and I plan on meeting Karai later on tonight, I mean the guys are great and all but I need a real master to teach me how to be a female ninja.

**-Later On That Night, On the roof-**

"I knew you'd show up." I heard Karai say as I turn my head to see her and her father The Shredder.

"What do you want Karai." I say not showing that I already knew what she had in mind.

The Shredder put a hand on my shoulder and then he squeezed and my world collapsed in on me.

**A/N: Okay guys do not flame me for this, I was just thinking about if this show was on Teennick.**

**April/Karai: *Awkward Silence blushing madly***

**A/N: *Laughing maniaclly and running away***

**April/Karai: GET BACK HERE! *runs after me***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank Krystal loves hoa Peddie, CRAZYCOLORS098, and RaphMikeyLeoDonnie4everlover.**

**Leo: Neddie24Surviver does not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

_Hidden Feelings_

_Chapter 2: Secrets_

I woke up to see Karai standing in front of me with what looked like a leash or something. Karai walked up to me and slipped the leash thing over my neck and pulled me up nearly chocking me.

"I'm sorry April but I have to do this." Karai said as she pushed me into a room.

She took the leash off me and pushed me onto her bed capturing my lips with her own. A groan escapes my mouth when Karai releases me with a smirk on her face. I try and keep my feelings in check but they take on a mind of there own when Karai bites my neck.

"Ka-Karai..." I groan out as Karai pushes me away from her.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't have these kinds of feelings for other girls." Karai murmurs as she gets off her bed and walks out of the room.

_What is going on with her? _I think as I sit up on my elbows.

I soon hear the sound of a hand connectiong with skin as someone starts talking.

"Karai what have I told you before about relationships." The shredder says as my eyes widen.

"I'm sorry father." Karai says.

"If you cannot handle yourself around the girl then we will but someone else in charge of her." The shredder says.

My door creaks open and Karai walks in the room with a red hand mark on her face. Karai looks at me and starts walking towards me. Karai pushes herself on top of me and uses me as some sort of sex toy.

"I'm sorry April..." Karai says as I push her away from me and curl in a ball as far away from Karai as possible.

"J-Just leave m-me alone Ka-Karai." I whisper in a broken voice as I sob silently to myself.

**A/N: There's a new chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**Leo: R & R GUYS!**


End file.
